Couldn't let you go
by Angel-in-the-Shadow
Summary: What happens when a muggle falls in love with a wizard? This will prove that muggle girls have it in them... Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter Books but I own every other thing! ; )

Summary: What happens when a muggle falls in love with a wizard?

It's not your average story it's you know adventure drama and humour mixed with romance… I think this story won't disappoint you… I haven't read any of this kind so enjoy it, you should try new things and if you don't like then no problem, simple, don't have to read this.

Yep life is simple! (Well… not really)

Pairings: If you want to know than read ;) No fun if I tell you! And who knows I could change them

Author's Notes: Let's see how it goes with this story!

Hope you like it, and if you do than it would be nice to receive some reviews so I continue writing this story

Enjoy the story!!!

* * *

**Couldn't let you go**

Chapter 1

If you make an pessimistic foreseeing of your life,

Don't you hate it when you are right???

Me too,

But it seems I posses this wonderful ability.

I hate it when I am right.

I had already foretold this bad grade on this subject, I passed, barely but I passed.

Yay lucky me!!!!

I was tired, but I still had to walk home… Yes it one of those days where you get up with the wrong foot, after a horrible and short night, because you had to study like a bloody moron for this certain test you knew you would probably fail. Then you go to school without having breakfast and to top it you arrive late. Only to notice that you have forgotten all your homework, home because of that fucking test, and the first class you have is that which you despise so much.

Then your friends don't take the hints and don't understand this clear message:

STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!! BAD NIGHT!!!

So what do they do? Of course they continue annoying, I mean speaking to you. You answer politely, but after a short awful night what do you expect?

Obviously your already short temper is even shorter and you are just a time bomb walking around and waiting to explode.

You can't hold nature, you know.

So it just happens.

You explode!

Your friends grow offended, and you even if you are angry, go and ask if they could forgive you explaining that you had a bad night!

Of course they still don't notice the sign hanging above your head:

BAD.

NIGHT.

SHORT.

TEMPER.

Is it really that difficult to understand this equation:

Bad night + Short night Short Temper Walking Bomb

Not really taking it to heart, they lecture you about how you shouldn't take your temper out on others and how it isn't their fault that you have such a temper.

True.

But they should have that sign in red hanging above your head, that where it was written that they should stay away from, that you had a bad night. Really, if there was a sign it has a reason to be there. They are your friends. They should have respected it.

But NO! It doesn't stop there.

YOU FORGOT YOUR MONEY!

So you have to walk, this really, really long path to your house after this 10 really exhausting hours of hell, called normally school.

Yes that was my mood. I think it was a nice description of how my day went. You think it can't get worse!!!

But…

Of course we know the truth!!!

Today I put on these clothes… that didn't match at all were you only looked worse with that scowl you carry along all day.

So you walk home, with your eyes down cast so you don't scream at every think that moves.

It was bound to happen you crash with something, which is really a someone.

The natural reaction

You get ready to scream at whoever is the unfortunate victim that crossed your path.

You prepare you eyes to burn them or at least scare the living hell of them.

You are ready to send them to hell.

I raise my eyes.

THE WORLD STOPS.

HOLY GOD.

Yes that kind of resumed everything.

HE was a GOD.

I blinked once.

Was I going crazier than I already was?

Blue eyes… I mean that kind of blue of really deep and clean sea…

These turquoise blue…

These really, really deep blue…

Blond hair, really blond hair, colour of gold, of the sun… A whitish blond…

And the texture… it looked like silk… probably felt like it too. I really wanted to touch it.

His lips… his kissable lips

His toned body… not too much muscle not too few… just perfect.

He was perfect.

He was a GOD.

Will be continued… (If you send reviews… sorry so is life)

Hope you don't think it's perverted and that it has not so many mistakes. It's not a slash (personally I have nothing against it, and like it). If you think this has a future and if you want me too continue it… only click in that cute purple bottom and send me a review. I need a Beta reader too… If you have any ideas to get the story better tell me.

So hope you have enjoyed reading it so much I have enjoyed writing it.

Angel in the Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and neither Draco… it is a sad reality… lucky you or it would be full of sappy moments

Summary: What happens when a muggle falls in love with a wizard?

This story will show that Draco Malfoy does have a heart and what a muggle does when she falls in love!!!

Pairings: Who knows apart from me? Nobody

Author's Notes: So here I am again posting, I'm hopeless… cough Review cough

**BETA-READER: Katty008**

Well let's enjoy the story!!!

**

* * *

**

…_**Last Chapter:**_

_I really wanted to touch it._

_His lips… his kissable lips_

_His toned body… not too much muscle not too few… just perfect._

_He was perfect. _

_He was a GOD._

* * *

You know what is the worst that can occur to someone like me?

Well you might think it is how crap I look now… Yellow T-shirt with a Barney on the front, (embarrassing I know, I don't need anyone commenting on that), some silver coloured short that belonged to my brother and two shoes with two different pair of socks… all in all I looked like a… I don't know… a killer clown with no fashion sense... (Don't laugh at me, I really got a clown-trauma when I was young… I tell you any bad habit they can cure… Horrible… shudder)

After hearing this you will ask yourself:

Why is this girl not in a mental institution?... but this isn't the question I was looking for sorry… and the price goes for DING DING DING

What is worse than looking like crap in front of a guy who was a walking piece of meat and a sex god, this handsome male specimen? (Yep this was just the question, you won a… ANSWER)

I will tell you me not having got any sleep and angry. Two words that you can't put in a sentence with my name… imagine no sleep, angry and… Joanna. NO it simply couldn't be…

You know if you met me with my usual cherry, hyper annoying character you would probably think something like of what a nice girl, I bet she couldn't hurt a fly, BUT if you saw me being angry you probably would ran around, like an headless chicken screaming psycho killer and would end the rest of your days in a corner saying "Mommy I really didn't eat those aliens!". Yep, that was me when I was angry, scary right but I'm still trying to control that character. I still remembered that time where I screamed at my director, Mr. Smith, how I hate him…

Well returning to the matter at hand, I will tell you why this was one of the worst things that could happen to me seeing this heavenly being, because I didn't see how FREAKING HOT THE GUY before me was.

Do you know what I did? I ignored him, saying "sorry" that really sounded like "bug off!"  
You know seeing the perfect man before you, drop gorgeous and I didn't take advantage of the situation, more like I IGNORED HIM!

But like already said I didn't see him so it really didn't matter.

After this I got straight back home, said "hello" to my parents and "goodnight", got to sleep and kept sleeping till the next day. My last words were:

"I love you bed"

RING RING RING

who turned this annoying alarm on…  
Well who wants to know…? I want to sleep.

(Am I not a genius, please you only have to have a look at my first thoughts in the morning I will probably be a philosopher, win the price Nobel and be remembered till the end of the days, where the next generations will have to learn about me, and they will fail in the subjects I created… Please insert evil laugh here, I will not have to worry because I wont be a student anymore, but really I pity students of the future imagine how much they will have to learn)

RING RING RING

Ok, ok got the message!  
Shut up, can't you see I'm up!

Annoying machines with their annoying way to wake up with their annoying sound.

This day began slightly better as yesterday, I had slept but I still had no homework… well who cares…  
1…  
2...  
Shit! I didn't do my homework!

I looked at the clock; I had barely enough time to get ready. I got into the bathroom took a shower and got straight to the mirror to fix my hair… Back at me was looking a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes… I somehow missed my long hair... yep, me and my rash decisions.

I got to eat my breakfast together with my parents who I had a casual conversation with...  
You know something like…  
"My dear daughter, how lovely you look today, I hope no man catches your eye, because he will end in the grave-"

Ha ha ha… I could hear them nearly saying something like that. My parents didn't want me to have a boyfriend because they thought I would get married with him. It wasn't that bad. My parents, you must know, are a bit crazy, a bit less than me, but crazy nonetheless.

After my mother threw her cup with coffee to the desk and clapped her hands, signalizing that I had to leave, I got up and left to take the bus to my school. I know it is a strange and annoying habit, but after time you get accustomed to them.

When I got to school, I looked for my friends and greeted them.

"Hi, Joanna" They all chorused together. I looked at them and noted that someone was missing.

"Where is Caro?" Caro was really interesting to talk to. The friends who had greeted me were kind of normal, i.e. could be dull at times. Caro was somewhat crazy; she was someone where I could at least be a bit myself. The problem I had was that I didn't really feel like I belonged here… yep, bullshit but that's how I felt. I mean everyone accepted me but my life lacked of some friends that understood me and really supported me. I was lacking a best friend that stuck with me no matter what.

"Don't know!" That was Eric who answered. Eric was… I don't know how to describe him…

He somehow reminded me of these adorable fatty Kids. He had this totally cute face with amazing brown eyes. And he was fatty, fat would be more like it. One thing that didn't belonged, however to the picture, was the fact that he was really, really tall, the tallest in my class and that was, a reason why being fat didn't suited him, it was more… notable.

But there is one thing I am sure of, if Eric would have been thin… man he would be a sight to take in and to drown in drool.

Well, he was one of my close friends. My group of close friends consisted of an few others and was subdivided in two groups. Eric, Caro, and her friends formed the first group. The second was formed by Mary, an anime freak, but a better and more loyal friend I assure you cannot be found, and my other friend May, she is one of the best students here. The only problem I had with her is that it sometimes seemed like the opinions, wishes and, favours from others mattered more than that from her friends, but I think deep down she is a good friend.

Returning von Joanna's La la land… more like description of it, the bell rang signalising that classes had begun. I had no time for the juicy conversation that would wait for me by my friend Caro.

The first subject on the list: Chemistry.

So I was here in this class, only with May by my side, answering the question of my teacher, so to not appear that I didn't knew anything, but it didn't was enough for my teacher he actually asked me to do the experiment.

Something about burning something I really don't know… I was concentrated in:

"Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn!"

I know you don't believe me but they really wanted me to burn. In case you wondered its normal occurrence in my school, I mean my school had achieved something no other had… We were banned from all the hotels in a city because some people got drunk and destroyed a whole Hotel. Yep that was my school, or more like a jungle.

Welcome into Joanna's Land!

* * *

So that's it… I hope you have liked it! And send some reviews

Angel-in-the-Shadow


End file.
